List of Pixar Melee Trophies
This a list of Pixar Melee Trophies/achievements. Trophies/Achievements List Platinum: * Platinum Fan of Pixar: Get all of the trophies in the game. Gold: * Character Clearout: Get all of the playable characters in the game. * Costume Clearout: Get all of the playable characters' secret costumes in the game. * Stage Clearout: Get all of the stages in the game. * BIG Spender: Get 10000 points to spend in the shop. * Rocking on Top of the World: Complete Story Mode on Hard Difficulty. * Elite Agent: Complete every last mission in Mission Mode. * Master Classed: Complete any mission of Mission Mode on Insane difficulty. Silver: * Putting the Pages Together: Complete Story Mode. * Toy Story Fan: Complete the Toy Story theme in Story Mode. * Cars Fan: Complete the Cars theme in Story Mode. * Monsters Inc. Fan: Complete the Monsters Inc. theme in Story Mode. * Finding Nemo Fan: Complete the Finding Nemo theme in Story Mode. * The Incredibles Fan: Complete the The Incredibles theme in Story Mode. * A Bug's Life Fan: Complete the A Bug's Life theme in Story Mode. * Ratatouille Fan: Complete the Ratatouille theme in Story Mode. * WALL-E Fan: Complete the WALL-E theme in Story Mode. * UP Fan: Complete the UP theme in Story Mode. * Brave Fan: Complete the Brave theme in Story Mode. * Meet the Robinsons Fan: Complete the Meet the Robinsons theme in Story Mode. * Bolt Fan: Complete the Bolt theme in Story Mode. * Tangled Fan: Complete the Tangled theme in Story Mode. * Wreck-It Ralph Fan: Complete the Wreck-It Ralph theme in Story Mode. * Frozen Fan: Complete the Frozen theme in Story Mode. * Big Hero 6 Fan: Complete the Big Hero 6 theme in Story Mode. Bronze Hidden: * Happy Ending to All: Complete Arcade Mode for the first time with any character. * Buzz Lightyear Imposter: Win a match as Buzz in his alternate costume against Buzz in his normal costume. * Not Today, Zurg!: Defeat Zurg in story mode as Buzz in either confrontation without dying. * Best Roundup Buds: Win a Team Battle as Jessie with Woody as her teammate on any of the Toy Story stages. * Ka-Chow!: Score a knockout with McQueen's Super Pixar Smash. * Piston Cup Champion: Win 10 matches as McQueen on the Piston Cup Circuit stage. * Mater's Gifted Job: Win 10 matches as Mater in his alternate costume. * Still the Best Top Scarer: Score 3 knockouts with Sulley's Super Pixar Smash in the Monsters Inc. stage. * Here's Brucey!: Score 2 knockouts with Bruce's Super Pixar Smash. * The Dash is Fast: Score 2 knockouts with Dash's Super Pixar Smash. * Just Like Old Times: Win a Team Battle as Mrs. Incredible in her alternate costume with Mr. Incredible in his alternate costume as her teammate on the Metrovile stage. * I Know, I Know, Freeze: Score 3 knockouts with Frozone's Super Pixar Smash. * A Truly Incredible Villain: Win 15 matches as Syndrome against either of the Incredibles on the Metrovile stage. * Ants Don't Serve Grasshoppers!: Defeat Hopper in Story Mode as Flik without dying. * Fastest Rat: Get through the Gusteau's level in at least 5 minutes or less. * Robot's Revenge: Defeat AUTO in Story Mode as WALL-E without dying. * EVE's Shooting Practice: Score 2 knockouts with EVE's Super Pixar Smash. * Adventure is Out There: Score 2 knockouts with Carl's Super Pixar Smash. * Frenemies: Defeat Charles F. Muntz in Story Mode as Carl without dying. * The Bear and the Bow: Defeat Mor'du in Story as Merida without dying. * Some Weird Emotion Couple: Win a Team Battle as Joy with Anger as her teammate on any of the Inside Out stages. * Chicken Little's BIG Embarrassment: Win 10 matches as Chicken Little in his alternate costume. * To... the Future!: Score 3 knockouts with Wilbur's Super Pixar Smash on the Todayland stage. * Keep Moving Forward: Activate Wilbur's Super Pixar Smash and Lewis's Assist in the same fight. * Dr. Calico's Dog Trouble: Defeat Dr. Calico in Story Mode as Bolt without dying. * Bolt, Speak: Score 3 knockouts with Bolt's Super Pixar Smash on any of the Bolt stages. * Frying Chaos: Score 2 knockouts with Flynn's Super Pixar Smash. * Rapunzel's Special Home: Activate Rapunzel's Assist on the Rapunzel's Tower stage. * Mother Knows Best: Defeat Mother Gothel in Story Mode as Flynn without dying. * I'M GONNA WRECK IT!: Score 2 knockouts with Wreck-It Ralph's Super Pixar Smash. * Meet My Awesome Wife: Activate Sergeant Calhoun's Assist while playing as Fix-It Felix on the Hero's Duty stage. * I'm the Real Hedgehog!: Activate Shadow's Assist while fighting against Sonic. * Super Sonic Style!: Activate Sonic's Super Pixar Smash on any of the Wreck-It Ralph stages. * Street Fighter Champ: Win 10 matches as Ryu. * Let It Go: Win 10 matches as Elsa on the Elsa's Ice Palace stage. * Only for Today: Win 10 matches as Elsa in her Coronation costume. * Snowman's Best Friend: Activate Olaf's Assist while playing as Anna. * Hiro's Job: Defeat Yokai in Story Mode as Hiro without dying. * Best of Tokyo Friends: Win a Team Battle as Baymax with Hiro as his teammate. * Ultimate Flawless Battle: Defeat the Final Boss of Story Mode without dying. Category:Other Stuff Category:Lists Category:Trophies